Supernatural One Shots
by PrincessEmma13
Summary: This is a series of one shots I'm writing! I'll update when I can, but I really hope y'all enjoy! My main focus is Destiel, but I'll branch out occasionally.
1. For You (Destiel)

**For You**

Jamie gripped the glass in her hand as she saw three men walk through the door. She grimaced; she knew everyone in the small, desolate town. But these were strangers, and Jamie was wary. Two of the men, the tall one and the with the trench coat, went to sit down. The shorter one approached the bar.

"Hey, sweetheart," he greeted.

"Don't call me sweetheart," Jamie replied sternly.

"Woah, woah. Calm down. I just wanna order a drink." The stranger put his hands up defensively. "The name's Dean, by the way." Jamie continued to glare at Dean. "Can I just get three beers?"

"Sure," Jamie consented. She got three beers out of the cooler and popped the lids off. She handed them to Dean, and he swaggered off to his friends.

"Took you long enough," the tall one commented under his breath as Dean placed the drinks on the table in front of them. The man with the trench coat chuckled lightly. He enjoyed watching the two brothers argue.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean shot back. "Blondie up there wasn't taking the charm." Dean winked flirtatiously at the man in the trench coat, joking with him about a secret they had. He didn't know that the man's heart fluttered at the sight.

"Well... Your charm certainly works on Castiel," Sam said. Sam wasn't surprised; he had suspected that Cas, as they liked to call him, was attracted to Dean. And everyone knows that Sam had been questioning Dean's sexuality for a while.

"Oh, I know," Dean said with a sly smile. Cas's face burned bright red.

"Boys, what's our plan?" Cas asked, trying to get back to their task. "I don't know when I'm gonna be called up, so we need to get going."

"Calm down, Angel Boy," Sam said. "I've been researching during the whole car ride." (Castiel was an angel.) "It seems like there have been a chain of seemingly unrelated deaths."

"So are they related?" Dean asked, his voice a little gruffer than usual. Cas's knee had brushed his thigh, and Dean became a little uncomfortable. The place on his thigh burned from the small contact. Dean liked the touch, but Cas couldn't know that.

"Of course they are," Sam said sassily. He brushed his long hair back.

"Alright, Princess Sam, get to the point," Dean joked. His voice had returned to normal, and he smiled cheekily after earning a hardy laugh from Cas. Their faces grew serious when they saw the look on Sam's face.

"Guys, this is serious. Four people in this small town have hung themselves over the past five years," Sam started.

"And...?" Dean asked cockily. Cas sighed, exasperated. Dean was so hardheaded and impatient. Cas loved that about him, of course, but he wished that Dean would let his brother finish a sentence. Dean had been doing that a lot lately.

"And all of them left letters." He glared at Dean, challenging him to interrupt. "All of the letters said almost the same thing. This isn't our usual, but what I've found, the victims talked about having sex with their husband, wife, boyfriend, etc. right before they hung themselves. The weird thing is, the police disregarded these letters because the wife of the latest victim said that she had been on a business trip when her husband died."

"Okay... Now this is getting to be more of our kind of stuff," Dean consented with a nod before taking a swig of his drink. He caught Cas watching him out of the corner of his eye. He was flattered and struggled to keep his cool.

"I think we oughta go talk to her tomorrow. Her name is Marty Higgins. I've got an address right here," Sam showed where he had written it down in their father's journal. "Let's go get a hotel."

Dean sat up in an arm chair while the other two slept. Now that Cas was traveling with them, Dean usually slept with Sam, but lately Sam had started to have nightmares. Dean thought all of the psychic stuff was over, so he stayed up to make sure Sam was okay.

Sam thought that Dean didn't know many basic facts because Dean didn't really go to school, and certainly didn't pay attention when he was there, but Dean knew a few things. Like sleep patterns. His father had taught him that. Dean knew that Sam had his nightmares during his deep sleep, so Dean would stay up until Sam wasn't in deep sleep anymore. It had made Dean weary, but had also given him time to think over things. For example, that secret he and Cas were keeping from Sam.

_(Flashback)_

_Sam was taking forever trying to interview the dead girl's friend, so Cas and Dean were stuck at the hotel. They didn't know where the guy's house was, but they figured Sam would come back here to find them._

_The two were sitting around talking, and Dean stood up to walk over to the window when it happened. He tripped over someone's duffle bag in the middle of the floor, and landed face down on Cas's bed... With Cas underneath him. Their lips had touched briefly before Dean immediately stood up._

"_I... uh... I'm gonna go take a walk..." Dean said awkwardly, clearing his voice._

"_I... Well I guess I'll just stay here..." Cas replied. He watched Dean leave the hotel room and made sure he was well away before screaming like a teenage girl. Dean heard it, though, because he came rushing back._

"_Is everything alright?!" he exclaimed, walking back in, and shutting the door. Cas cleared his face of any emotion._

"_Yeah, everything's fine." Dean cocked an eyebrow, and Cas laughed._

"_We can't tell Sammy about this, okay? He's already suspected me of being gay," Dean said in his beautifully deep voice. Cas nodded. He wasn't quite sure what to think of the situation. Dean sat down, and it was clear that he wasn't gonna take that walk after all._

_(End Flashback)_

Dean had questioned his sexuality more than his brother had ever since then. Maybe he was bi. That seemed reasonable. Or maybe it was just Castiel. No, there were a few others in his life, but he had thought it normal. Nothing in his life was normal, so he didn't know why anything would be even remotely normal for him. Hell, Castiel was his guardian angel!

Dean heard a grunt during his thinking and looked up, thinking it was Sam, but to his pleasant surprise it was Cas. Dean thought Cas's weird, occasional snore/grunts were pretty cute. Dean admired Cas. He loved Cas's slightly pointed nose, and his strong jaw. He loved the stubble on his chin that never seemed to fade or grow. He loved how peaceful Castiel looked while he was sleeping, almost child-like. Dean loved Cas's dark, tousled hair. And he especially loved the bright blue eyes hidden behind Cas's eyelids. Dean could stare into them all day. They were the purest blue, the colour of the ocean. They sparkled like the ocean, too. They were so jovial, and at the same time, so full of sadness. His face seemed young, but his eyes betrayed his age. They were old, filled with a sadness unknown to Dean's generation. A sadness he could only have collected through decades of watching man fall.

Castiel knew that Dean stayed up every night, because he used to. Dean had wondered what Castiel did at night, if he slept in a chair, or if he left and came back. Dean had found out that Castiel used to stay up. Cas would watch over them. But after much convincing, Dean was able to get Cas to sleep. Dean liked when Cas slept, because his eyes glowed brighter and his face looked younger.

Around four in the morning, Sam started to fidget a bit in his sleep, and Dean took that as his cue to sleep. As he started to settle in his chair, Cas opened his eyes sleepily.

"Dean..." he muttered, voice heavy with sleep.

"Yes, Cas?" asked Dean with a small smile creeping on his face.

"Come here..." Cas scooted toward one side of his bed and patted the pace next to him. "Don't bother Sammy."

"Okay," Dean obliged. He rose from the armchair and quietly walked over. He lay down, trying not to seem to encouraged by this invitation. His eyelids drooped as soon as his head hit the pillow, and he felt a warmth as Cas curled up next to him.

"Wake up! Come on, boyfriends! We have a widow to interview!" Sam shouted. Dean groaned, and slowly but surely opened his eyes. He wasn't to happy about the way he had been woken, and frankly, he wasn't even sure what Sam was talking about. He sat up a bit, and Cas groaned in protest. Dean noticed that not only did Cas have his arms around Dean's waist, but Dean had his arm wrapped around Cas's shoulders. Dean bolted out of bed, and Cas fell off trying to hold onto him.

"What was that for?!" Cas exclaimed, picking himself off the floor.

"We were cuddling!" Dean responded.

"So?! That doesn't mean you have jump out of bed!"

"Boys, you can have your relationship quarrels later!" Sam joked. His smile dropped when he saw the stern glares of Cas and Dean. "Okay. Fine, I'll stop. We need to go interview Marty Higgins today, though, so get going." Dean grudgingly obliged. Castiel grabbed a fresh shirt and started to dress. Dean chanced a glance at Cas, and immediately turned away, blushing, as he too changed shirts.

"Well that did nothing for us..." Dean said as the three of them walked back into Jamie's bar that night.

"Oh come on, Dean. At least we know it wasn't her," Sam reassured.

"We already knew that she wasn't involved," Cas pointed out.

"While you two argue, I'm gonna get a drink," Dean sighed. He swaggered over to the bar. He decided he'd flirt with that bartender and find out her name. "Hello, again, beautiful," he greeted.

"Oh, not you again..." Jamie groaned. "Let me guess, you want a beer?"

"You got it." Dean winked. "What's your name?"

"Jamie," she answered. Her annoyance was obvious. "And you're Dean, right?"

"Yeah. So how long have you been working here?" Dean asked.

"Why does it matter?" Jamie asked, slightly perturbed by Dean's advances.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're gay, aren't you?" Jamie cocked her head, curious. Her expression was genuine.

"What! No! No, no... I don't know..." Dean took a swig of his drink and drooped his head. "Why did you think that?"

"It just seemed to me that you were interested in that guy with the trench coat."

"Oh... I guess I was a little more obvious than I thought."

"So you are gay."

"I think it's just him." Dean looked up, and Jamie smiled at him sweetly before taking his hand.

"You know, I was afraid you were just gonna stir up trouble, but you seem to be more interested in him than whatever you're in town for." Dean chuckled.

Cas had been watching this whole exchange past Sam's shoulder. Sam was talking, but he was easily tuned out. Cas was ready to laugh when Jamie dismissed Dean again, but he quickly became angry with the conversation taking place. When Jamie took Dean's hand, Cas couldn't take it. He didn't care if Dean didn't return the feelings; he had to let Dean know.

Cas sprung up from his seat and sauntered to the bar.

"Dean!" he shouted. Dean's head whipped around, and Jamie's face lit up with a smile. Dean smiled at him, and his expression quickly changed to one of confusion as Cas approached determinedly.

"Cas, what's up?" Dean asked. Cas didn't answer; instead, he closed the distance between himself and Dean.

Time seemed to slow down. Cas's breathing quickened, and Dean's heart fluttered as he realised Castiel's intentions. Dean saw Sam turn around to see what the commotion was all about out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, Dean felt Cas's breath on his face as Cas pressed his lips against Dean's tentatively. Dean wasn't having it, though. He'd wanted this for so long that he wanted more. He put his hand on the back of Cas's neck and pulled him in closer. He turned on his barstool and Cas moved to stand between his legs. Their lips moved in sync; they had both been craving this. They broke apart for air, and Cas blushed. Dean chuckled at Cas's embarrassment. They heard a slow clapping from behind them.

"Finally!" Sam shouted. "You two were sickening. All I'd see is longing looks but neither would say anything." Dean growled at his brother's comment.

"Let's go," Cas urged, taking Dean's hand. Dean happily hopped down from the stool. He waved good-bye to Jamie and mouthed _thank you_. She waved back and started to happily chat with Sam. As they walked out the door, Dean heard Cas muttering.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Are you... Are you gay?" Cas asked timidly. Dean started to laugh.

"I don't know," answered Dean. Cas gave him a confused look. "I don't think I'm gay. But for you? Definitely." Cas smiled cheekily, and the two of them walked back to the hotel, happy to have the other's company.


	2. The Illusion of Normal (Sam)

**The Illusion of Normal**

June 6, 2007

I'm normal... Or at least, that's what I tell people.

My name is Sarah. Sarah Woodruff. I'm 23 years old, and I decided that I'd start this diary so that if I don't live past this week, you'll know what happened to me. My mother died in a house fire on my 6 month birthday. My dad didn't take it well. He tried to keep it together until I was old enough to take care of myself; he didn't succeed. The doctor put him on anti-depressants when I was 14, and when I was 15, I was sent to live with my aunt.

I went off to college for a teaching degree. Last year, after my graduation, I started having weird nightmares. But that's just what they were: nightmares. And headaches. The headaches I could handle until recently. They've started to coincide with my nightmares. I've started getting the nightmares during the day, too. They've become increasingly real, almost as if I were watching them happen in real time. I had one, about my mother. About her death.

She was in my nursery, on the day of my 6 month birthday. Don't ask me how I know that; I just knew that was the day. She was singing to me, when she was thrown back against the wall by an invisible force. She screamed, and I sat, watching. She was dragged up the wall and onto the ceiling, where she started to bleed from the stomach. It dripped on me, and suddenly I was swept up in my father's arms, him carrying me from the room. The last thing I saw was my mother go up in flames. It was scary, I'll admit. But there was something scarier than that.

It wasn't a dream; it was a memory.

A few months ago, these two guys came into the town where I'd been teaching. They were both attractive, but they seemed dangerous. Dean and Sam Winchester. That's their names. They're demon hunters. I know you won't believe me; it really does sound ridiculous. But it's true. Dean is pretty hot, but the one that gets me is Sam. Sam is cute, like a young boy, but at the same time he's so much more attractive than Dean because he's more compassionate. And Sam is like me. The headaches, the nightmares. He told me that I'm psychic.

What the Winchesters didn't know is that I'd known them. For at least a month. I'd been trying to figure out what exactly I am. Why I'm like this. I understand now. We were intended to make an army, but Sam told me that I'd be okay. I just had to stick with them so they could take care of me. That's where I am now. But it was a long journey. I'll tell you how it all started.

I was walking out of the high school were I used to work when I saw them for the first time. I didn't think much of the Winchesters' presence, though; we used to have lots of people pass through everyday.

I had just resigned from my teaching job. Word was going around that I was gonna be fired because I have chronic headaches. This was a recent development; they've come with strange dreams in the middle of the day. Apparently, I was prone to zoning out right before collapsing to the floor in agony. I'd rather resign than be fired.

The Winchesters were climbing up the steps of the public library across the street from my high school, and something clicked. I recognized one of them. The taller one. I had a dream about him. It was weird. He didn't die, like everybody else in my dreams tended to. I knew I had to meet him. Maybe he could help me.

You see, my dreams usually come true. Two or three days after I have the dream. It terrified me. And I could never do anything because I was never sure if the dream would come true or not. But those were the fatal ones. Sometimes I had dreams about everyday accidents, and those could be changed. They didn't ever result in death, though; just a ruined shirt or an upset stomach. This one dream was like a nightmare of one reeked of death, as if I could smell it, and even though know one had died, I had a feeling death was approaching swiftly for someone.

That fear in mind, I dashed across the street, following the strangers into the library. I tiptoed along, afraid of their impression of me if they knew of my presence. Suddenly, they stopped, and I swiftly turned toward the book shelf on my left, perusing the war strategy books in front of me. The shorter one whispered something to the tall one. I strained my ears to listen, but I couldn't catch anything. I realised that the taller one's name was Sam. Sam seemed to cast a worried glance in my direction.

They continued walking, and I paced myself, so it didn't seem obvious that I was following them. Finally, I gave up. I realised that if I wanted their help, I would have to reveal myself to them.

"Hey," I said meekly. They turned around, Dean's face morphing into a smirk. Obviously, they had noticed. Sam's face lit up with a huge smile, reminding me of a child in a candy store.

"Hi," Sam greeted. "You're Sarah, huh?" The forced grin dropped from my face.

"H-How did you know that...?" I stuttered. Sam smiled gently as he approached me.

"The same way that you know my name is Sam." Dean's smirk grew.

"What are you grinning about, Cheshire?" I quipped at Dean. Dean shook his head. It seemed that he had heard that one before.

"This is gonna be good, Sarah," Dean said vaguely. "The name's Dean, by the way." I nodded curtly, turning my attention back to Sam.

"You're having dreams and headaches, aren't you?" Sam asked me, approaching me cautiously. I tilted my head, amazed at what he already knew. "You wanna know how I know this, don't you?" He chuckled lightly while I smiled pleadingly. "I had a... well a dream of sorts. It wasn't like my usual. Usually people die, but... you didn't. I knew we had to come here to meet up with you."

"I had a similar dream!" I exclaimed in a whisper-shout. "I had a feeling you could help me. I don't feel safe since this has started."

"Good, because you're coming with us." Sam grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door and down the front steps to their '67 Chevy Impala. Dean climbed into the driver's seat as Sam helped me into the back.

"We need to stop by you house and get some of your stuff to travel with," Dean announced as he started the car. "You have to travel lightly." I nodded, but Dean couldn't see because he was driving.

I directed Dean to my house. I dashed in when the car stopped, and Sam followed me in to help me. I'm not sure why he felt that I needed help; Dean had limited me to one bag already. I didn't turn him down, though. Sam stood by my bed, holding open the bag as I stuffed my shit into it. As I ran around, making sure I had everything, Sam zipped up my bag. I saw him sling it over his shoulder as he approached me.

"Time to go," said Sam. "We've spent too long as is." I stayed where I was a moment longer. I would be leaving the one place I called home. Sam gripped my arm and tugged me out of the door. I took my bag from him and climbed in the backseat of the Impala. Dean slammed on the gas, and I turned to gaze at my home. Of course, it really wasn't my home anymore.

We've been driving for 3 days straight, now. We've stopped for food, but Dean won't even stop over night. Sam and Dean just switch out driving. Clearly this is important. I'm not sure what we're looking for, but Sam says that if we can kill it, both of us will be safe. I'm skeptical. I fell asleep in the car yesterday and had the strangest dream:

_I was standing at a cross roads, watching as Dean was approached by a beautiful woman. Her eyes flashed red. I looked around for Sammy, but he was nowhere. The whole exchange felt devoid of emotion._

_I couldn't hear anything. Dean was talking, but no sound came out. The woman seemed to understand him, though, because she said something that provoked him. He lunged at her before she disappeared. A second later, she was standing on his left. I felt like there was something missing. A presence. Almost as if... Almost as if Sam were dead. As if I were dead, too. _

I panicked and woke up after that, gasping. Dean was driving, and Sam had moved to the back, I guess to keep an eye on me, because he wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you alright?" Sam whispered urgently.

"Yeah... I think so. Just another dream." I rubbed my eyes. I locked eyes with him, and he scrunched his eyebrows together in concern. "Really, I'm fine."

"Just go back to sleep," Sam cooed. He pulled me into his chest and encouraged my head onto his shoulder so that I could sleep.

It looks like we're finally pulling into a hotel. Thank goodness. I'm tired of sleeping in the car. I think I've got a kink in my neck, now.

June 7, 2007

Something big is happening. I don't know what, but it is. Dean is on edge constantly, and Sam hasn't smiled all day. I guess I should tell you what happened last night.

We arrived at the hotel around midnight, and the first thing Dean wanted to do was go get a drink. He invited me and Sam along, but I turned him down, saying any bed is better than sleeping in a car. Sam said that he wanted to stay and look after me, and Dean winked at me over his shoulder. I found myself blushing, something that hasn't happened to me since college. Dean bid us ado, and walked out the door. I went and sat on the bed, and Sam came and sat next to me.

"Look, I know we only met three days ago, but I feel some sort of connection to you," Sam said suddenly. I breathed a sigh of relief; I thought I was the only one who felt it. I smiled up at him, and my breath quickened as he brought his lips closer to mine. Our lips brushed, and next thing I knew, we were tangled up in each other. He kissed me as if we might not live through the next day. That made it better. The urgency... Well, it told me that he wanted me to know his feelings in case something happened to either of us.

I don't know how long Dean was at the bar, but it didn't seem long enough. I just wanted to spend the night with Sam, without Dean there as a reminder of the danger we were in.

Sam deepened the kiss, bringing his hands up under my shirt. I gave myself to him. I'd never had sex, but I'm glad Sam was the first. It was as if there was no one else in the world, nor any other cares. It was he and I.

When we were done, I curled into his side, and we fell asleep in that position.

Dean gave us a look this morning that said "_I know what you two did last night,"_ but other than that, the tension has been so thick, you could cut it with a knife. I'm just really worried. I have a bad feeling in my stomach.

(Narrator's POV)

Sam's eyes watered as he read Sarah's diary. He wished it didn't have to end this way. He wished that there really was a way he could save her. He'd had a premonition that she was gonna die, but he didn't know where. He thought that maybe if he took her with them, she would be safe. Obviously not.

The yellow-eyed demon had made it very clear that Sarah wasn't going to live through the weekend. Sarah didn't know that Sam had read her diary; she was in the shower at the time. She had cheekily invited him to join her, but he had refused, his signature smile absent from his features.

Later that day, the three of them went to the place that Dean had tracked the demon to be settled at. The yellow-eyed demon was expecting them to show up; Dean and Sam knew that. They withheld the information from Sarah for fear of scaring her. Dean had been optimistic that they could kill the demon before he got to Sarah. They had the Colt, after all. The Colt could kill him. The demon knew this; he had planted it. It wasn't the real Colt.

Dean parked the Impala about ten feet away from the old plantation. Dean got out and scanned the surroundings. Sam stepped out, and then helped Sarah out. Sam tried to stay calm because he didn't want Sarah to worry, but Sarah knew that one of them wouldn't make it out alive. Sam and Sarah shared a sweet kiss before they heard a chuckling from about a yard away.

"Well, well, well," the yellow-eyed demon laughed. "Isn't that sweet? How nice to see you, Sarah. Has Sam told you? Only one of you psychics will make it out alive. He's known it a while, actually. And I have my money on him, but he's a softie. You'd know, wouldn't you?" The yellow-eyed demon smirked devilishly. Sarah looked up at Sam, wide-eyed. Sam squeezed his eyes shut to avoid her betrayed look. Dean looked at his brother with worry.

"That's not true!" Sarah shouted. "We can all live through this!"

"Yeah," Dean agreed, swaggering closer to the yellow-eyed demon. He twirled the gun in his hand. "We've got the Colt, you bastard. Give up. Let me send you back to Hell."

"Hmmm... Tempting offer," the demon mused. "But, sadly, no. That's not how it works. Step down, Dean Winchester. You could live. I would spare you. I have no need to dispose of you. I actually could use a strong body like yours for my army. You and Sam could fight for Hell; you could win this war."

"We'll never fight for you," Sam spat. Dean shot the demon, and he fell to the ground. A moment later, however, the yellow-eyed demon stood up.

"Ouch, Dean. I may bruise from that," the demon joked. "That's not the real Colt. I planted it, hoping you'd bring her to me. I hate seeing them kill each other. I'd rather get rid of them as I see fit and let the last few fight it out."

Sarah paled. She knew what he was saying. She spoke up. "If I come quietly, promise me you'll spare them. Promise me you'll leave here. Promise..." Her lip quivered, and she looked back at Sam. "Promise that you won't make them watch." The demon smiled gently at her, touched by her ignorance. Didn't she know that wasn't how he worked?

"Are you kidding me?!" he guffawed. "No! I'll leave them because I need Sam, and I can convince Dean. But you? You're disposable." Sarah started to cry with that. Sam rushed forward, but the demon sent him flying backward toward the Impala. Dean growled and rushed forward, only to be flung back with his brother. The demon forced them into the car and locked the doors.

"NO! No, no, no, no!" Sarah cried. The demon flicked his wrist, and she rose from the ground. He sent a jolt through her body and let her crumple to the ground. She crouched up, holding her stomach. She removed her hands to see them covered with blood. She shrieked with pain, and he jolted her again. Blood began to pour from every pore in her body. She screamed, and Sam pounded his fists against the Impala's window. The demon laughed with glee at Sam's pain. Soon, Sarah crumpled over, her body pale white. Her blood was pooled around her and stained her clothes, the ground, and the demon's shoes. The doors suddenly opened, and Sam hurled himself at the demon. The demon vanished before Sam could make impact. Sam fell to the ground and broke his wrist. He crawled over to where Sarah's body lay crumpled on the ground. He wept. Dean came over and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder. Sam reached around and grabbed Dean's shirt, burying his face in it. They sat there for hours before standing up. Sam wiped his tears, a determined look on his face.

The two walked to the trunk of the Impala and got out the gasoline, salt, and matches. Dean poured salt on Sarah's body while Sam covered her in gasoline. Dean let Sam light the match, and watched Sam's face contort with anguish as Sarah's body caught fire. They stood there, watching the flames lick at her body, and when the fire went out, they left. As they got in the car again, Dean could see the tears prickling Sam's eyes. He turned to his brother.

"Sam, there's nothing I can say to make this better." Sam looked at him, confusion clear in his features. "But, look. This is what we've gotta prevent. We gotta find the real Colt."

"Wh-what... What are you saying?" Sam asked in a small voice. It was pathetic, and made Dean more sure of his next words.

"We're gonna make him pay. We're gonna kill that bastard."


	3. Things That Go Hump in the Night

Dean sighed as he entered the unassuming bed and breakfast. He hated working jobs in places like this; B and Bs made them seem gay. Sam enjoyed places like this. Sam was such a girl at times.

Sam's face lit up at the sight of the old house. He loved the history of the houses. The back stories were so intriguing, and it made the ghost hunting more interesting.

The two brothers walked in the front door, Sam trailing behind his older brother. It was quite the sight to see, really. Sam was noticeably taller than Dean, and they didn't look much alike. Sam's hair was dark and shaggy, while Dean kept his lighter, almost blonde hair short and manageable. Dean swaggered ahead in his leather jacket, hoping for a hot girl at the counter, only to be disappointed by an old man. Sam chuckled a bit as he saw Dean's face fall.

"Do you have any vacancies?" Dean asked in his gruff voice, trying to be as polite as possible and not let his agitation show through.

"Let me check," the man answered politely. The man scrolled through a list on his computer, and Sam looked at his name tag. His voice was falsely polite as he answered. "Oh, yes, boys! I've got several!"

"Great!" Sam exclaimed, a little overly excited. The man gave the brothers a weird look before answering.

"So, um, I've got a suite with a king-sized bed..." the man started.

"Oh no! No, we'd like separate beds, if that'll work... Albert." Sam stumbled over his name as he tried to read the name tag.

"Oh okay, I see. Having an argument, are we?" Albert chuckled a bit. _Gays are so finicky at times_, he thought to himself.

"What?" Dean asked suddenly, as if pulled out of a trance. "Wait! Do you think we're-" He stopped short, unable to process the thought. It was too weird to him. Gay, he could understand. But for his brother? That was a little too far.

"Think you're what?" Albert seemed shocked.

"We're brothers," Sam blurted out suddenly. Albert's face went expressionless, before a disgusted grimace appeared. "We're not... not..." Sam frantically tried to correct the man's misunderstanding, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"We're not, like, a couple..." Dean said slowly, gauging Albert's reaction. Albert raised an eyebrow. "If it makes you feel any better, my brother has a girlfriend." Albert breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have dastardly things like that inhabiting his hotel.

"I am so sorry, boys. I guess I didn't expect this. We do have a room with two separate beds. Let me get that set up for you. What name is this room under?"

"Um, Johnny Package..." Dean said, clearing his throat and handing over the fake credit card. Albert swiped the card and handed it back.

"Here you go," he said, sliding the room keys across the counter towards the Winchesters. "Have a nice stay," Albert added awkwardly as they walked away.

"Really? Johnny Package?" Sam asked as they climbed the stairs. He was grinning wildly, trying to keep from laughing. "What kind of fake name is that?"

"A good one, alright?" Dean snapped.

"What makes you think that's a good name?" questioned Sam.

"I saw it on a TV show, okay?" Dean ducked his head to avoid his brother's mocking gaze. "I saw it, and thought it was a really great name..."

"Okay, whatever. Also, why'd you say I have a girlfriend?" Sam unlocked the door, and flipped the switch, his brother following him.

"Well I wasn't about to tell him that I have a boyfriend. Did you see the look he was giving us?" Sam nodded, conceding the point to Dean. "So, what info do you have on the place?" Dean asked, dropping his duffle on a bed. Suddenly, the lights flickered, and the boys grabbed shotguns with rock salt in them.

"Woah, don't shoot. It's me," Castiel said from by the window, causing Dean to whip around. He dropped his gun and grabbed Cas up in a hug, almost crushing him. "Take it easy, Dean. It hasn't been that long."

"It's been too long," Dean replied, causing Cas to smile at the cheesy comment. Sam turned away and went back to organising his research as Dean and Cas "greeted" each other.

"You two done yet?" Sam called over his shoulder after a minute or two, not daring a look. "I'd like to go over the background of the house." He heard a stifled moan and rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a no..." muttered Sam. After a few minutes, Sam heard Dean take a deep breath, and Cas giggled like a school girl.

"Okay, yep. We're done," Dean said, shooting a suggestive look back at Cas.

"For now," Cas finished, winking back at Dean. Sam groaned.

"Can't you guys do that when I'm not here?" Sam asked, knowing that would probably never happen. It was common knowledge among the three of them that Sam was annoyed by this relationship between Dean and Castiel. Only because Dean made sure to do some of the "relationship-y stuff," as Sam called it, around Sam.

"Nah, I don't think we want to," Dean said sarcastically.

"Quit bickering," Castiel said, employing his commanding voice.

"Oh, Cas, I love it when you take charge like that," joked Dean. Cas's resolve broke for a moment to smile at Dean. He quickly rearranged his face into a frown again.

"We've got work to do." Sam and Dean nodded their heads, and the three of them sat down at the table to discuss logistics and tactics. Sam pulled out his laptop and opened up the tabs he had found earlier, detailing the background of the home.

"So, this house used to belong to a wealthy family in the late 1800s. Dad had a family business selling grain, but died at an early age of a heart attack. Apparently, Johnny-" Sam was cut off as Dean chuckled. "What?"

"Johnny... Such a generic name..." Dean trailed off. Cas shot him a look, and Sam ran a hand over his face, which reminded him of his father. His dead father. His father's dead.

"His name is Johnny, Dean." Sam pursed his lips at his brother, looking like an upset soccer mom. "Anyway, apparently Johnny inherited the company, and little Suzy wasn't happy."

"Damn, could these kids have more generic names?" Dean exclaimed, laughing despite the conversation.

"Shut up, Dean," Cas commanded. "What did Suzy do?"

"Suzy hanged herself," stated Sam simply. "But not before killing Johnny and Mommy Dearest."

"How does this produce a vengeful spirit, then?" Dean pondered out loud.

"That's what I wanna know..." Sam answered, voice matching the worry filling Dean's mind.

"Suzy was buried in the backyard, wasn't she?" Cas asked.

"Um," Sam hummed while scrolling down the page. "Yeah. Yeah she was."

"Anything else? Before the bed and breakfast was started?" Dean asked, leaning over Sam's shoulder to look at the screen.

"Yeah. The B and B was started in 1987, but a wealthy man lived in it before that," Sam started. Dean and Cas exchanged looks, calculating the situation at first, but then becoming playful as Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Cas, causing Castiel to blush. "Cut it out, you two," scolded Sam. He had looked up to see Cas licking his lips at Dean and honestly just wanted to get back to work. "Anyway, this guy, David West, was actually a hunter."

"How do you know that?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, I remember Dad mentioning his name once," Dean added.

"Well, he was looking into Suzy's death because there had been reports of strange activity," Sam continued. "Dean, where's Dad's journal? I think Dad made a note of this." Dean fished the journal out of his jacket and handed it to Sam. Sam hummed an 80s rock song as he looked, and Dean started to laugh. "What?"

"I thought you hated my music, Sam," Dean chuckled.

"Oh, I do, but you made us listen to that one AC/DC album for the whole entire 5 hours to get here," answered Sam, sighing exasperatedly.

"Did you really?" Cas asked, slightly impressed that Sam held out that long.

"Yeah. I did." Dean nodded, smugly smiling at his angel of a boyfriend. Castiel actually was an angel. Like, an angel of the Lord, but he was sweet to Dean, too, if you wanna take it like that.

"Nice..." Cas smiled. He pecked Dean's cheek.

"See, I'm fine with that stuff, but the groping is a little too much for me," Sam acknowledged. Before Dean could retort, Sam had turned back to the laptop. "Alright, David West was killed on a job, according to Dad, in this very house. Dad came to investigate, but didn't find much. Apparently Suzy and Johnny were cremated, but the remains of Margaret were never found."

"Margaret?" Dean asked dumbly.

"The mother, Dean," Cas answered kindly.

"Well, I guess we have our first suspect." Dean turned to Sam. "Were Suzy and Johnny given graves?"

"Ummm... Yep. Cas, could you go and check their graves to see if anything is actually in them?" Sam asked, turning around in his chair to face the two men standing over his shoulder.

"On it. I'll be back, boys," Cas said before departing. He blew a kiss to Dean and then vanished.

"That's really hot..." Dean sighed, a silly smile on his face.

"What?" Sam asked, half because he wasn't sure what Dean was talking about and half because he was really taken aback.

"The whole vanishing thing."

"Let's go look around. We oughta check the backyard." Dean nodded, and they grabbed shotguns to put in their coats. They headed out the door, and as Dean shut the door, Sam looked at him. "So, how do you find that hot?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked as he began to lead the way down the stairs. A maid passed by, but Dean paid her no attention.

"How is that hot?" Sam persisted. The maid stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at the two men ambling in the opposite direction.

"I don't know... Sammy, I can't explain it. It just gave me chills," Dean answered, sending a meaningful look at his brother. The maid's eyes widened when she realised what they were talking about. The maid bumped into a table as she wandered away, and Dean's head turned toward the sound.

"What was that?" Sam asked, noticing his brother's diverted attention.

"The maid. She bumped into a table form what I can tell. You don't think she overheard us, do you?"

"Maybe..." Sam exchanged a look with his brother. "Do you think she had the same misunderstanding that Albert did...?"

"Son of a bitch. That's exactly what happened," Dean cursed. "We gotta stop coming off that way!"

"I don't get why we do! I'm not gay!" Sam exclaimed.

"And you're saying I am?" Dean questioned.

"Dude, not only do you have a boyfriend, but your boyfriend is an angel. It doesn't get much gayer than that." Sam laughed at his own joke while Dean glared at him.

The brothers reached to door to the back and walked out. They spent two hours looking for something, anything, but their search was fruitless. As they headed inside, Sam got a phone call.

"Hello?" he answered. Dean gave him a weird look, and Sam mouthed, _Bobby_. "Yeah, okay. I'm on it. Thanks, Bobby."

"What did Bobby say?"

"He says that he found some police records that may be helpful. I'm gonna go check them out."

"Okay. I'll find out what Cas found," Dean said, splitting off from his brother. The lobby was empty, not an employee in sight.

"Sure you will," Sam said under his breath, laughing to himself.

A little while later, the young maid who had eavesdropped the Winchesters' conversation passed by room 212, the room Dean and Sam had gotten. The girl passed by, eyeing the door warily. She stopped short when she heard a creaking, as if the bed was moving. The young maid quietly crept next to the door and pressed her ear against it. She could make out faint groans and grunts, and her jaw dropped, eyes bugging out.

"Laurel!" Albert shouted from downstairs. Laurel swiftly made her way to the staircase.

"Yessir?" she asked, a sweet Southern accent coating her words. She approached the desk before his harsh New Jersey accent could grate on her ear drums again.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, sir, I was makin' my way back downstairs," Laurel started, her Tennessee accent very obvious in her discontent, "and I heard a strange noise coming from the room that you rented out to those two men, sir." Albert's eyes widened. "Sir..." Laurel dropped her voice. "Sir, I think they were... Well... Ruining our sheets..." Laurel blushed as the words left her lips. Albert's face reddened. Albert slammed his hand on the counter before making his way to the stairs. Laurel could hear him muttering to himself.

"Damn fags. Sinful," Albert said, coherence escaping him as he made his way up the stairs, flustered. "Not in my hotel, you won't." Albert grabbed the master key out of his pocket and knocked on the Winchesters' door, prepared to unlock it himself. He heard the groans stop and a scrambling before the faucet turned on.

"Just a second!" Dean shouted. He pulled on pants before opening the door. "Can I help you?" He forced back a laugh as he took in Albert's appearance. Red, chubby face, surrounded by stark white hair. Dean easily towered over him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Package," Albert said, plastering a polite smile on his red face. "But it seems that we've had a few complaints from other guests about... Noises... Coming from your room." Albert stuck his head in and looked around. "Wait, are you alone? Where's your brother?" Before Dean could answer, Castiel walked out of the bathroom, pants hanging low on his hips.

"Afternoon," Cas greeted. "How can we help you?" Albert just about blew his fuse. Cas gave him a soft smile.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Albert screamed. Laurel creeped back downstairs.

"Me?" Cas asked. "Castiel." Albert raised an eyebrow. "I'm his boyfriend."

"Dammit," Albert muttered, rubbing his temples as he walked downstairs.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, shall we resume?" Cas inquired slyly. Dean grinned and shut the door.

Sam saw the angry look on Albert's face as he walked in.

"You..." Albert started. Laurel pushed him back into his office. Sam just sort of stood there, waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry, sir," Laurel apologised as she came back out. "The boss is not happy. You might want to tell your brother to keep it down." Sam couldn't help but smile. Her accent was cute, and he wasn't surprised by this report.

"Can do," Sam replied. He waved good-bye to Laurel and headed up the stairs.


	4. Dancing Through Life (Destiel)

Castiel quietly admired the dancers on the floor. He sat alone in a corner, his date having abandoned him an hour prior. Cas didn't mind; he didn't like her that much anyway. Meg tended to be flighty, despite the obvious attraction to the well-dressed Castiel.

Recently, Cas had started to question whether he liked her, or if he just admired her spirit. She was beautiful; he'd admit, but she didn't seem to be his type. Honestly, nobody seemed to be his type. He had begun to think he was gay.

Castiel was slightly afraid of it; being gay. He was worried that he wouldn't be accepted at his high school. However, he had seriously considered coming out. After all, they accepted Dean Winchester. Then again, no one was surprised by it. But Cas? Nobody suspected it. At least, not that he could tell.

He was a brainiac. He made straight As and was in the running for valedictorian, his life dream. Not only that, he was captain of the robotics team, something that the school held in high esteem. He was attractive; there was no denying. Fairly tall, though not as tall as Dean or his brother Sam. He had dark tousled hair, and usually donned slacks and a pullover sweater. If it was colder, he'd add a trench coat. His slick, put together looks had most of the girls swooning.

On the other end of the spectrum, there was Dean Winchester. Resident bad boy. He slacked off in class and bribed the "nerds," as he called them, like Castiel to do his homework for him. No one knew how he didn't fail out, but the girls weren't complaining. He had short, light brown hair, and a tan complexion. He was taller than Cas easily, and very fit. He always strutted around in leather jackets, t-shirts, and jeans. It was a fairly unimpressive wardrobe, but something about it screamed "chick magnet."

As Castiel sat by himself, He watched Meg try to make a move on Gabriel. Cas hoped that Gabriel would ignore her advances, but that was a long shot.

Gabriel was Cas's best friend, basically his brother. They had known each other since birth. However, Gabe was not only a jokester, but a ladies' man. He couldn't resist a girl vying for his attention.

As Cas's vision shifted to the floor, he noticed someone walking toward him and looked up. Dean Winchester. But what could he possibly want with Cas? It was prom, and none of the teachers had assigned homework. Dean also had a date; Cas was sure of it.

"Hey," Dean said halfheartedly as he approached. He took a seat next to Castiel and looked at him. _He really is breathtaking_, Dean thought. As Cas returned his gaze, a similar thought crossed his mind, but he quickly shooed it away. He couldn't have feelings for Dean; that would be too out of the norm for him.

"Hi," Cas replied timidly. "What are you doing? Don't you have a date?"

"You mean _did_," Dean corrected.

"Huh?" Cas asked stupidly, cocking his head. Dean couldn't help but admire how similar Cas was to a kitten.

"My date ditched me. What about you?" Dean didn't seem very upset about losing his date, something Castiel immediately noticed.

"Oh... Meg ditched me, too." Cas hung his head in shame. "I guess it's not all bad, though. I can't dance."

"I could teach you," Dean offered, face completely nonchalant. Castiel's heartbeat quickened ever so slightly, and Dean had butterflies in his stomach, hoping Cas would take up his offer.

"Wouldn't that look a little weird?" Cas asked.

"Not for me." Dean shrugged. "I mean, if you don't wanna-"

"No no! I do! I want to learn, but where would you teach me?" Dean smiled.

"I have an idea..." Dean jumped up, and grabbed Castiel's arm, tugging him along.

"Where are we going, Dean?" Cas asked, running to keep up as Dean dragged him.

"You'll see!" Castiel laughed and followed behind. Dean ran out of the doors to the school gym, and hopped on his motorcycle. Cas faltered, and Dean looked up at him. "What?"

"I'm just... I'm a little scared of riding on that thing. I've never ridden a motorcycle," Castiel stammered out.

"You'll be fine, Cas. Just hold on to me." Cas clambered on behind Dean, and Dean started the bike, pulling away from the curb. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's waist. He prayed he wouldn't fall off.

Dean drove to a park nearby and parked the motorcycle. Castiel looked at him, disbelief etched into his pretty face.

"What?" Dean asked, chuckling at Cas's confused expression.

"You didn't strike me as the romantic type," Cas stated simply.

"Romantic? Of course I am!" Dean jokingly gasped with indignation. "I want our first date to be memorable." Dean's face dropped, realising what he had just said. He waited for Cas's correction but it didn't come.

"Then you've achieved it. Wanna teach me how to dance now?" Castiel smiled at Dean, and Dean swept him up in his arms.

They were there for hours, Dean teaching Cas everything from fox trot to tango. As the hours lingered on, Cas began to get tired, and Dean pulled him close, resting his head atop Castiel's. They stood there, swaying slightly in their embrace. Cas realised that Dean was his type. Nobody else had ever compared.

"Hey, Dean," Cas began, voice muffled slightly from where his head rested against Dean's chest.

"Yes, Cas?"

"Can we do this again sometime?" Cas pulled away a bit to look up at Dean.

"It would be my pleasure," Dean answered softly, smiling sweetly. Castiel couldn't help the grin on his face as he settled once more against Dean's chest. Dean embraced him, and both hoped that this would become commonplace.

On the road alongside the park, Meg and Gabriel were driving back to Gabriel's place. Meg looked out the window and saw two figures in the moonlight. She smiled, and when she saw Dean's motorcycle, she knew that Castiel had finally gotten what he wanted.


	5. Birthday Pies for Paula Dean (Destiel)

Castiel was nowhere to be found. Dean had looked in all of the usual places, but couldn't find the former angel anywhere. Dean decided that Cas would be back soon enough, and he headed home.

Dean plopped on the couch after setting down his keys. He grabbed the television remote and flipped through the stations. He saw that _Dr. Sexy, M.D. _was on, but it was a rerun. An episode he had seen many times. He found the food channel and stopped, eyes widening. He had never watched Food Network before, but something had sparked his interest. Paula Deen was baking pies. And not just any type of pies, but pecan pies. Dean's favourite. They also seemed to elude him the most.

Before long, Dean heard keys rattling in the back door. He quickly changed the channel back to _Dr. Sexy, M. D._ He and Cas usually watched it together, but Cas couldn't know that Dean had been watching the Food Network. Cas stumbled in, arms laden with grocery bags.

"Hi, Dean," Castiel greeted hastily. He hurried across the living room, stopping to glance at the TV. "_Dr. Sexy_?" Dean nodded. Cas hurried into the kitchen. "Bye, Dean."

"Hello to you, too," Dean mumbled. He glanced around to make sure that Cas was well in the kitchen before switching back to the Food Network.

Meanwhile, Castiel was sorting through baking supplies. He had never cooked a thing in his life, but he had found a fairly simple recipe and reasoned that he could make it. He set aside everything he'd need for the crust, and looked over the recipe. He mixed the ingredients and began to beat them into a batter. Once he had done that, he took a scoop full of flour and dumped it on a rolling board. The flour _poof_-ed into the air, and Castiel coughed while waving it away with his hand. He took his new rolling pin and rolled it in the flour before dumping the batter out. He began to knead it, and when it seemed right, he took half and lined the bottom of his baking pan.

He began the filling. He wasn't sure how many pecans were in two cups, so he had bought two pounds of them. Needless to say, he didn't even need a whole pound. The poor thing heaved a huge bag of sugar onto the counter, and he realised that he hadn't needed all of that, either. He hated that his grace had been taken; as an angel, he would've been able to snap his fingers and have a freshly baked pie for Dean. Yet, he found it humbling to bake a pie the human way. Frustrating, but humbling nonetheless.

He finally managed to finish the filling after twenty unnecessary minutes of trying to figure out how a whisk works. He poured it in his pan and began to cut the rest of the dough into strips to lay out across the top in the classic, crosshatch pattern.

In the other room, Paula was doing the same, and Dean's eyes were fixed. Paula slipped the pie into the oven and began to make homemade ice cream. Castiel peaked out of the living room and saw this. He felt that maybe, he too needed homemade ice cream, but he didn't have the supplies. He found his cell phone, and, after much fumbling (his hands were covered in flour), he managed to punch in Sam's cell phone number.

"Hey, Castiel," Sam greeted after answering the phone.

"Shh…" Cas implored. "Dean might hear."

"He can hear you, but he can't hear me," Sam pointed out. Castiel found himself nodding before remembering that he was talking on a phone, not in person.

"I need a favour," Cas stated, whispering.

"What?" Sam mocked his whisper, and Cas almost growled.

"Can you pick up some ice cream for me and bring it by?"

"Sure thing." Sam didn't mind at all. He needed to run to the store anyway.

"Just, don't let Dean see what's in the bag. You have a key right?"

"Of course I do." Sam sighed, exasperated. "And, even if I didn't, it's not like I would necessarily need one…" Castiel knew this to be true, but he liked to be civil and attempt to fit in.

"I'll be over in 20," said Sam.

"Thank you. I'll see you then." Cas hung up and tried to dust the flour off of his phone, but to no avail. He melted some butter, and looked for his basting brush. He opened the oven, hoping the pie wasn't baked enough to be giving off a smell. He had remembered that he had forgotten to baste the top crust with butter, so he hastily did that before Dean could smell it. He closed the oven, and sat to wait on Sam. In typical Sam fashion, he arrived in ten minutes, not twenty. He had the ice cream, and the pie only had ten minutes left to bake. Sam went to the living room to keep Dean occupied while it finished baking.

"Cas, what are you doing in there?" Dean called. "It smells delicious!"

"It's… uh… a… a new candle!" Castiel stuttered. He heard Dean groan.

"By the way, happy birthday, Dean!" Sam said, distracting Dean from the kitchen and what his boyfriend might possibly be up to.

"Eh, what's so happy about it? All I wanted was some pecan pie, and none of the stores have any. Well, and I wanted Cas to watch a movie with me, but he's doing God knows what in there…" Dean huffed. Sam slung an arm over his older brother's shoulder.

"Dean," Sam started. Dean gave him a _Really?_ Look, because he knew what was coming. "Castiel loves you, and I'm sure he's got something wonderful planned. Granted, I don't think I want to be here for that, but I'm sure it'll make your birthday great." Dean was caught a little off guard by how blunt Sam was being.

"If you mean sex…" Dean started. Same cut him off.

"I don't wanna know about yours and Cas's sex life!" Sam held up his hands, waving them furiously to get Dean to stop talking. Dean laughed, and he could hear a chuckle from the kitchen.

An alarm sounded, and Castiel almost jumped out of his skin. He hadn't expected it. He realised that it was the timer on the oven. He grabbed oven mitts and took the pie out. He carefully put it on a plate, and ran to the freezer for the ice cream. He struggled for a minute with the scooper before managing to get out three decent size scoops. He then took the plate in his hands, carefully holding it and the cake knife, and walked into the living room.

Dean's head craned around toward the smell of pie, and his eyes lit up. Then he saw Cas. He couldn't help it. He started laughing, doubling over and clutching his stomach. Castiel was a sight. He was covered in flour. It was sprinkled through his hair, and there was a light coating on all of his clothes. Cas had managed to get some of the filling down the front of his shirt, as well. Cas was a mess. He grinned sheepishly.

"I knew that the stores were all out, so I baked it for you." Cas came to sit next to Dean on the couch, gingerly placing the pie on the coffee table.

"You made me a pecan pie?" Dean asked, a sweet smile replacing his ridiculous grin of earlier.

"Yes." Castiel looked him right in the eye and smiled. "Happy birthday, Dean." Cas cut a slice of pie, dripping with melted ice cream, and placed it on a plate that Sam had brought out while they weren't looking. Dean dug in, and he groaned in pleasure at the delicious pie.

"You've made it the happiest one yet."


	6. Boss Level (Wincest AU)

Dean sat on the couch, hunched over the controller in his hands. He had just gotten off work, and Sam had late classes that night, so Dean figured he'd have quality time with the video games.

Sam left home when he was 18 to go to Stanford, luckily on full scholarship. The kid was an Einstein. Or so Dean believed. Of course, academics had never really been Dean's thing. He had stayed in Lawrence, Kansas, with their dad to work in the garage. Dean was good with cars. However, shortly before Sam's graduation, John Winchester had disappeared. Mary had died in a house fire when Dean was four and Sam was only six months old. Ironically, Sam's girlfriend died in a house fire at the end of his junior year of college.

The week before graduation, Dean had shown up at his brother's apartment, asking if he could stay with Sam, only until after graduation. However, Sam had been glad to have his brother's company, as annoying as Dean could be. Dean, too, liked being with his brother. He found a job at an auto repair shop in town, and the two started living together.

Perhaps it was Dean's own personal isolation, but he had found himself in a difficult situation: sometimes he thought about Sam. In ways that he shouldn't think about his brother. It bothered him, and he kept it to himself. Sam had noticed that Dean had been moodier than usual, but, in usual Dean fashion, hadn't told him why.

Sam would never tell his brother, but he felt differently about his brother. He loved him, as a brother, but there was also another feeling. Sam wouldn't tell Dean, and he figured it was best that they didn't share feelings.

Sam slammed the door shut behind him, pissed at his criminal law professor. Dean paused his game when he heard it, but immediately started playing again. The sound effects of the guns grated Sam's already frazzled nerves.

"Please turn the game off!" Sam yelled, walking into the living space of the brothers' apartment. Dean immediately turned the console off and dropped the controller. He didn't know why; he hadn't even saved it. Something about Sam being bossy, though… Dean liked it. Sam was appalled that his brother had actually listened, and he relished in the adrenaline coursing through his body.

"Sorry," Dean said quietly. "Bad day?"

"You don't even know…" Sam growled. Dean's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Is there anything you'd like me to do?" Dean hoped his brother would say yes.

_There're a lot of things you could do…_ Sam thought. Instead, he opted for dinner. Dean happily obliged his brother's request and made macaroni and cheese, basically the only thing he actually could cook. He brought his brother a plate and fork before getting one for himself. The Winchesters ate in silence, both stealing glances at each other when he thought his brother wasn't looking.

"This tastes different than usual…" Sam offered, trying to make conversation, to hear Dean's gruff voice.

"I put extra cheese in it," Dean answered, smiling. He was proud of himself.

"Dean, get me a glass of water," Sam demanded. He didn't know why. He wasn't usually like this. But somehow he knew that Dean would do whatever he wanted him to.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Dean said. He placed his plate on the coffee table and stood up. He went into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water, handing it to Sam. Dean sat and finished his food before taking his plate and Sam's into the kitchen. He decided that he'd do the dishes later.

"Also," Sam called. Dean hurried back into the living room. He felt that he wanted to do whatever Sam asked of him. "Will you massage my back?"

"Yeah. Um, where do you wanna do this?" Dean asked awkwardly. Sam's eyebrows furrowed. He hadn't thought that through well.

"I guess one of our beds is the only logical place, right?" Sam and Dean both fluttered with excitement, but hit it from each other.

"Probably. Now get a move on. Pick a bed." Sam stood and walked to his room, Dean following closely behind. Sam plopped down at the foot of the bed, and Dean climbed onto the bed to sit behind him. "Um, I've gotta… I need to, like, spread my legs…" Sam nodded in understanding and pretended that he wasn't slightly aroused by his brother's legs on either side of him. Dean began to massage Sam's back, starting with the shoulders. Sam was very tense, but after a while, he relaxed and leaned back into his brother.

"That feels really good," Sam said. "I guess working with cars has paid off." Suddenly, Dean got to a spot that had been bothering Sam all day, and Sam moaned. Both brothers froze. Dean cleared his throat.

"Did you just moan?"

"So what if I did? Keep rubbing!" Dean obeyed, and he worked his way down Sam's back.

"Should I just go back up? I'm down by your ass, so…" Dean shifted awkwardly.

"Uh yeah. Get the sides while you're at it." Dean began to work back up Sam's body, making sure to massage Sam's sides as well. He pulled Sam a little closer to him, and Sam blushed, but Dean didn't see. "Alright. I'm good. You can stop." Dean stopped massaging Sam, but didn't remove his hands. Sam didn't mind; in fact, Sam pulled Dean's arms around so that Dean was hugging his brother.

"Sammy," Dean's voice was gruffer than usual. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna try something, Dean." Sam cautiously turned around in his brother's grasp. Dean looked into Sam's eyes and realized what was coming. He smiled, and before Sam could do anything, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sam's. They broke apart after a few seconds. Dean's eyes widened, and he scrambled away from his brother. "Dean! Wait!" Sam called as Dean hurried out of the room.

Dean went into the kitchen and began washing the dishes, hoping he could forget about what he just did. How could he think that Sam would feel like that? Sam's not that type. Granted, he hadn't thought he was that type until moving in with Sam. Dean heard footsteps and saw Sam approach out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that he'd been washing the same plate for a couple minutes. Sam grabbed a dry towel and took the plate from Dean, drying it off while Dean washed them all.

It was a comfortable silence, but Sam could tell that Dean was angry at himself.

"You know, Dean, I liked it," Sam spoke suddenly. Dean's head whipped around and he locked eyes with Sam. "I know it's not normal, but we could keep it a secret. Keep it to ourselves."

"Sam, what about Dad?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I don't think Dad's coming back. We're all we've got now." They finished the dishes in silence, and then Dean turned to his brother, a small smile on his face. "Dean, can we try?" Sam smiled sheepishly, and Dean's grin widened.

"Yeah, Sammy, we can try."


	7. Fallen Angel (Destiel)

I had an angel,

Who watched over me.

Though he followed his orders,

He longed to be free.

My angel would guide me,

Protect me with grace.

He'd be there beside me,

Even in Death's face.

But now he is sad,

So what can I do?

I'll love my fallen angel

And watch over him, too.


	8. Gabriel's Tall Tails (Cat Sabriel)

**AN: This is technically Cat!Sam and regular Gabriel, but Sabriel was easier to type! I apologise for any confusion this might cause! Enjoy my lovelies! xx**

Sam had been quite happy travelling on the road with Dean. Their job was never dull, to say the least. However, it changed after Sam met Gabriel.

At their first meeting, Sam had been very disapproving of the angel's style while Dean had found it humourous. Then, Gabriel had tortured Sam by making him see his brother die over a hundred times. Sam had been furious.

But when he and Dean found out who the Trickster really was, Sam had only felt pity. Sure, Gabriel was very handsome and had a good sense of humour even if it got out of hand sometimes, but Sam was so overwhelmed with pity that he couldn't think about Gabriel without feeling guilty. Why? Well, to put it simply, because Sam released Lucifer and started this whole domino effect.

When Lucifer killed Gabriel, Sam could hardly control himself. He was torn up over the loss of his angel. His feelings had grown since the TV Land incident, and he had come to love Gabriel. So, naturally, to see his Gabriel killed by his own little brother would take its toll on Sam.

Sam had hoped for months that Gabriel was pulling one of his faking stunts, but after a year, Sam had given up hope and accepted that his angel wasn't coming back. Then, something strange happened.

Dean and Cas had left on a hunt. Dean insisted that Sam stay behind to regain his strength, because the trials had left Sammy in bad shape. It was the second day they were gone that Sam woke up feeling strange. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was at first; he just felt weighed down a little more than usual. And his head was very itchy. He reached up to scratch his head, and he couldn't believe what he felt there. He rushed to the bathroom and peered into the mirror opposite him.

"What the hell?" he mumbled to himself. Staring back at him was the same face, the same hair, everything, except for a pair of dark brown cat ears on the top of his head, and a dark brown tail poking over the top of his shoulder. "How did this happen?!" Sam shouted angrily. He didn't expect an answer; he was all alone. Not only that, but the bunker was angel and demon proof.

"You know, Sammy," a voice said from behind him, "I thought you might have figured it out." A shadow appeared behind Sam in the mirror. "Or did you give up on me?" The figure sauntered forward and Sam couldn't believe it.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked quietly. Gabe nodded, and Sam turned around and enveloped his angel in a hug. "But. How? Lucifer killed you!" Gabriel leaned back to look up at Sam.

"Oh, tsk, tsk," he chastised, clicking his tongue like a mother. "You don't think I'm _that_ easy to get rid of, do ya?" He pulled away and began to walk toward the library, and Sam followed like a lost puppy... Or kitten, if you prefer. "I had a plan, but it required me to go into hiding for several years."

"Do you still have all your... You know... Angel powers?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Unfortunately, I cannot fly. I have technically been cast out of Heaven with all of the other angels in the same way Lucifer was, and, as you know, Lucifer kept most of his powers. Poor Cassie, though, bless his heart, is completely human." Gabe turned around to look at Sam before dropping down into a seat.

"How does that work?"

"Cas lost his grace; the rest of us didn't. Simple as that really." Gabriel seemed sort of sad and wistful for a moment before returning to his smiling, happy self. "Aren't you gonna ask me what the deal is with the ears and tail?"

"I figured you'd explain soon enough." Sam shrugged. "I really wanna know how you got in."

"I came through the front door. It's not that difficult to find if you know the right people." Gabriel winked flirtatiously.

"Okay... That's not encouraging..." Sam rubbed his temples. He noticed he was still standing and quickly took the chair next to Gabe. The angel, however, stood and walked until he was standing behind Sam.

"Aw, Sammy, you look tense." Sam's cat ears perked up at this, and his tail twitched. "I wonder what happens if I scratch your ears..." Gabriel pondered aloud.

"Don't," Sam warned feebly. Gabriel began scratching his ears and Sam thought he might purr. He honestly wasn't sure what to do. "What do I have to do to make you get rid of the ears and tail?"

"Hmmm..." Sam crossed his fingers, hoping it wouldn't be something ridiculous. "Kiss me."

"I'm sorry. What?" Sam's heart fluttered. Had Gabriel really just said that?

"You heard me, Sammy. Kiss me." Sam had to hide his excitement as he stood up and turned toward the cocky angel. He cupped Gabriel's face in his hand to bring it up some, but Sam still had to stoop to reach the angel's lips. He kissed Gabriel sweetly, wanting to savour the moment. He felt a tingle run through his body. The two broke apart after almost a minute, and Sam felt the top of his head. No ears. He felt around his tailbone. No tail.

"Thank you," Sam said, smiling.

"Anytime, Winchester." Gabriel turned to walk toward the door, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Y'know, Dean and Cas are on a hunt. They'll be gone another day or two. Perhaps you'd like to stay the night..?" Sam raised an eyebrow, and Gabriel broke out in a grin.

"Perhaps." Gabriel let Sam guide him back into the library, and Gabriel wondered if maybe he was dead, because this certainly seemed like Heaven.


End file.
